Everyone's Getting Tankled: The PinkleTank Tribute Album
Everyone's Getting Tankled: The PinkleTank Tribute Album is the forty-second studio album by The Dicklick Brigade, originally recorded and released on July 21, 2012. It is available for download here: mediafire.com/?42i21lhxvqslw9r You may view the original thread here: http://archive.rebeccablacktech.com/mu/thread/S26655178 Background MalcolmMooney returned from HuHot covered in blood. The receptionist exchanged an awkward stare with him as he walked in through the front door to the studio; her almost indifferent gaze created a rather pliable tension among the still atmosphere of the waiting room. Malcolm grabbed a rag and haphazardly toweled himself off. As he looked back into himself through the mirror, he continued to question what had just happened to him. It all felt like some sort of strange dream... but no, it was definitely real, the proof was all over his washcloth. The true question of the matter was whether this experience had any bearing on anything else at all. It was a decidedly random encounter, that was certain. No names were called, no debriefing was scheduled, and everything else felt linear and calculated, as if this whole thing were simply a prank and they were just waiting for a poor sucker to walk along their path so that they could pull it off. Malcolm felt used, and this disturbed him slightly. A short skit was recorded in Malc's honor, celebrating his return. The sessions for this album were conceived shortly after the band had listened to the GOAT AOTYAY jam of a lifetime, 'Get Tankled' by PinkleTank. Band member Jake Gyllenhaal described their sound as "a revelation; this singer/songwriter experimental avant-indie duo is certainly a force to be reckoned with in today's harsh musical climate." The rest of the band lived, breathed, ate, and slept PinkleTank for the rest of the week, hoping to get in the zone to create what could only be described as "the greatest tribute album ever to the greatest rock album ever." Their success was guaranteed, and fully evident in the final product. Track Listing # "A Little Folk Song in Memory of the Feels" - 2:29 # "tracklisting" - 2:20 # "#baseddlb" - 1:21 # "Just Eat the Fucking Cake Already pt. 2" - 2:03 # "Eating Out Kitty Pryde's Pussy" - 2:23 # "It's fucking party time, motherfuckers" - 5:24 # "Malcolm Finally Returns from HuHot (Skit)" - 1:53 # "kitty pryde is the greatest rapper of all time" - 2:43 # "Aurora, 2012" - 1:46 # "Hampus's Ballad" - 4:32 # "this guy has flow" - 4:22 # "DDD" - 2:20 # "Average ninegag user" - 0:21 # "Burial's Market (ft. Mo $K.R.I.L.L.A and AppaJuice)" - 1:45 # "Nibble-Nuts" - 2:39 # "I HATE HOMELESS PEOPLE" - 1:39 # "AMEN SHIT" - 2:46 # "The Poople Bootle (My Hear{t})" - 0:19 # "mfw when americans clap after a shitty song" - 4:18 # "Homemade Deluxe Edition (feat. Robert Fripp & Brian Eno)" - 5:53 # "While My Guitar Gently Harmonizes" - 3:18 # "a bunch of owls hooting (add me on skype: ifhgsfjsux)" - 8:00 # "Better Than Phil Selway" - 0:43 # "Party Tonight" - 2:04 # "poetastrical inthrallment revetoed thymelaeaceae" - 4:16 # "and Thanks for All the Fish" - 4:57 Category:Albums